


You're Not Fine

by amy_santiago99



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Amy Santiago, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_santiago99/pseuds/amy_santiago99
Summary: Breakups suck, but they suck even more when you don't have anyone to talk to about it. Amy Santiago is experiencing just that. Four years wasted on Teddy and she can't bear to tell the precinct about it. They all warned her about the relationship from the start, but she didn't listen. Now her heart is shattered, but deep down, she hopes her squad will pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Charles Boyle & Amy Santiago, Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Jake Peralta came sprinting through the precinct towards Captain Holt's office. He burst through the door, panting.

"Cap- Captain- Oh, my god, I'm so out of shape," he said, wheezing. Captain Holt removed his glasses, a glint of annoyance plastered on his face.

"Is there something you need, Peralta?" he said. Jake cleared his throat and continued to speak.

"Do you notice anything different this morning? Something missing..someone,"

"Peralta spit it out. I don't have time for this."

"Santiago. She's late again." Captain Holt stretched his head over Jake's shoulder and noticed the empty desk. 

"So she is. What do you propose happened?" he said.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Jake said, exiting his office.

"We?" Captain Holt got up from his desk and joined the rest of the precinct in the middle of the bullpen. Rosa leaned against her desk, her hands resting in her leather jacket pockets. Charles was sitting stirring some mysterious liquid in a plastic container and Jake was staring directly at the clock. 

"Five minutes. This is a first. Now," he turned to the squad, "take your guesses everybody as to why Santiago is late."

"She probably got into a screaming match with that librarian who never changes the staples at the desk," Rosa said.

"Impossible, Diaz. She changes the staples herself and does so, happily," Jake said. "Boyle, you're up."

"Maybe Teddy was washing her hair and she lost track of time."

"Okay, for the last time, Charles, washing someone else's hair is NOT romantic."

"Don't knock it until you try it, Jakey."

"Detective, what are you currently uh, stirring?" Captain Holt said, interjecting.

"It's a bone broth made with -"

"Don't even finish that Charles, I already feel like throwing up after breakfast burrito," Jake said.

"Dude, you've got to stop with those fruit roll up burritos," Rosa said, crossing her arms.

"Uh, I would Rosa, but they're just so delicious, so why would I stop?"

"Perhaps she had a problem at the bank," Captain Holt said.

"You said that the last time, Captain. There's no way it can be that again."

"Repetition shapes the mind, Peralta."

"That doesn't even make any -" he stopped talking as Amy emerged from the elevator, her hair in a messy ponytail and eyes as dark as a raccoon. Her head was down as she made her way to her desk, the rest of the precinct slowly moving out her way. Everyone was silent until surprisingly, Captain Holt spoke up.

"Santiago, would you care to explain why you were late today?" he asked.

"I overslept, Captain, that's all," she said in a low, hoarse voice. She cleared her throat.

"Seems unlikely."

"It's the truth, Captain. Can I just please get to work?" Captain Holt nodded and returned to his office.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Rosa said. "You've never talked to Holt like that."

"I'm fine, Rosa."

"On the contrary, Amy," started Charles, "your hair is a mess and -"

"I'm fine, Charles. Now leave." Charles and Rosa walked away and Amy grabbed her ponytail, taking out the hair tie. She ran her hand through her hair and glanced up to see Jake staring at her. "What, Peralta? Did you want to comment on my dark circles? Or maybe my ghost pale skin?" He didn't say anything and stood up. He motioned for Amy to follow him and though confused, she followed. They ended up in the evidence locker and Jake closed the door.

"Why did you shut the door?" Amy said.

"You're not fine," Jake said.

"Huh?"

"I know you, Santiago. I know everyone in this precinct, but especially you. Yeah, your hair is an...interesting texture at the moment and your skin is," he runs his hand across her face, "ghost pale, your words not mine! Something's up." Amy crossed her arms defensively.

"Is it your parents? Did they polish David's portrait extra this year?" 

"No..well, yes but that's not it."

"Then what? We're partners..I think. And knowing you, you can't keep this bottled up for long. You're just gonna burst like that liter of orange soda in my fridge."

"How did a liter of -"

"I opened it in my fridge and it just got EVERYWHERE. My floor, the ceiling, my clothes. I smelled like oranges for a week."

"That's why I kept smelling oranges that week. It was a pleasant smell."

"You're changing the subject. What happened?" Amy sighed and leaned against some stacked boxes.

"Teddy," she said in a low whisper.

"Teddy? As in your boyfriend, Teddy? What'd he do, cheat on you or something?"

"Ex-boyfriend and...yes." Amy quickly began to tear up and covered her eyes with her palms. She suddenly felt a warm embrace against her body and realizing it was Jake, she sunk her head into his shoulder. "Four years I wasted on that pilsner-drinking jackass," she said.

Jake rubbed her back in circles to comfort her. "Teddy is a stupid name, anyways." Amy broke apart from the hug and wiped her tear-stained face with her hands.

"Well, his real name is Theodore."

"Whether it's Teddy or Theodore or some other stupid name, he was an idiot to let you go, okay? You're awesome and any guy would be lucky to have you."

Amy sniffled and smiled briefly for the first time in two days. "Thanks, Peralta."

"Are you sure you'll be able to work today, though?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine and I actually mean it this time. I just have to focus on my work and not that -"

"Dick?" 

"Exactly. He can go be with that trashy, unorganized, repulsive, -"

"Hussy?" Amy looked at him, confused. "What? No one says hussy anymore? It's better than all the other words."

"True. Can we get back to work now?"

"Yes, absolutely." He opens the evidence locker door for Amy as she walks through. "So, I've got to ask. What the hell are pilsners anyways?"


	2. Get Your Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Jake is the only one who knows about her and Teddy's break up, she requires his assistance...to get all her stuff out of his house. Also, Jake gets to be face to face with him since the news, so..who knows how that'll go down. :)

"Why do you need me again?" Jake said, his mouth full of bagel. He and Amy were walking back to the precinct after getting some morning bagels and coffee at a nearby bakery.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Peralta. Jeez," she said. Jake swallowed and continued to speak.

"You're always going on and on about how you're a 'badass independent woman who don't need no man'...I'm getting off track. Point is, you can handle getting your stuff."

"You're the only one who knows about me and Teddy. I need some moral support and someone to help me lug my television into the car."

"Then why don't you get Terry or Rosa to help?" He balled up his bagel wrapper and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.''

"Terry has three kids to worry about -"

"Thought it was two. Moving on."

"And Rosa would judge me too harshly. You remember what she said to me when I told her me and Teddy were dating?"

FLASHBACK

"You're dating that loser, Amy?" Rosa said. " Sure, he's kind of attractive, but he's more 'one-night-stand' material. Anyways, it's your funeral."

"I just asked if you wanted any coffee," Amy said, looking down at her mug.

PRESENT

"Oh, yeah. Once you kept mentioning pilsners, we just kept calling him a pilsner-pusher," Jake said, chuckling.

"I don't get it," Amy said.

"Neither did we. Scully said it one day and it just kind of stuck. Anyways, I'll help you on two conditions."

"Ugh, fine. What?" Amy took a small sip of her coffee in the to-go cup.

"Powdered donuts in the car for snack time and -"

"Snack time? You're not five years old. And plain donuts make so much more sense because the powder just gets every -"

"AND," Jake said, continuing, "I get to pick the music in the car."

"Teddy's house isn't even that far away. It's not a road trip, so why do you need donuts and music changing rights?"

"Do you agree to those terms or not, Santiago?" Amy squinted her eyes at Jake, reluctant to agree.

"..Fine." Jake fist pumped in the air as they approached the front of the precinct. Charles walked over to him.

"What are you fist-pumping about, Jake?" he said. Amy waved at Jake and Charles.

"I'll see you guys in there," she said, walking into the building.

"No reason, Charles. Just happy about music, that's all."

"Well, you were with Amy so I'm not surprised about your happiness." 

"What do you mean?"

"You still like her, right? Or are you gonna have another go with Sophia?"

"Charles, you've got it all wrong, okay? I don't like Amy," Jake said, walking into the precinct.

"Mhm, sure you don't." They both got on the elevator to their floor and Amy emerged from a corner near the front entrance of the building.

"Jake likes me?" she whispered to herself. The following day, Amy drives up to Jake's apartment, honking the horn excessively. He walks out of his building with a dozen powdered donuts and two blue Gatorade's in his hands. He gets into the car and Amy immediately begins to reprimand him.

"No. No blue drink," she said. "That wasn't a part of the agreement."

"Neither was taking your car," Jake said. "I'll be careful, I promise." He places the donut box on his lap and pulls one out, offering one to Amy.

"No thank you," she said, driving.

"Suit yourself," he said, taking a big bite.

"Can I ask you something, Peralta?" Jake's response was mumbled form the donut, but Amy took that as a yes. "Do you..did you like me? Like, in a romantic way?" 

Jake began coughing getting powdered sugar all over the floor and dashboard of the car, causing Amy's eyes to widen in shock.

"I'm," he continues to cough, "I'm sorry, Amy. I'll clean this up, I swear." Amy tightened her grip on the wheel. "What gave you the idea that I liked you?"

"I overheard you and Charles a few days ago. He sounded..pretty convinced that you had a crush on me."

"A crush, Amy? Who's five years old now?" Amy playfully slapped him on the arm. "Listen, honestly, I did have a "crush" on you, but it was a while ago. I'm over it now, trust me." 

A glint of disappointment came to Amy's face, but quickly went away before Jake could notice. 

"Okay. I was just curious," she said. The rest of the ride was quiet, until Amy pulled over to Teddy's house. A pink car was pulled into his driveway.

"Is that the -"

"Yup," Amy said, "it's the hussy's car." She unbuckled her seat belt, unaware of Jake's small smile for using the word, "hussy". Amy began marching towards the front door with Jake following closely behind. She knocks on the door vigorously and a female voice is heard on the other side.

"I'll get it, sweetie," she said. The door opened to reveal a brunette woman, wearing a silk nightgown and fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Sophia?" Jake and Amy said in unison. 

"Who's at the door, honey?" Teddy said, walking towards the door. "Oh, Amy..and Jake? What are you uh..doing here?" Amy glanced over at Sophia, looking at her up and down.

"Is that my nightgown, Teddy?" she said.

"Well, it's similar -"

"You got that for me on our two year anniversary."

"Well, it fits like a glove," Sophia said, smirking. Amy turned to her and a fire burned in her eyes and luckily Jake noticed it.

"You little bitch!" Amy lunged forward to grab Sophia and Jake quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back. Teddy did the same to Sophia.

"Calm down, Amy. Calm down," Jake said.

"I'm going to press charges on you, you lunatic!" Sophia said.

"There's a cop right in front of you, jackass!" Amy said, trying to loosen Jake's grip to no avail. While still holding her, Jake managed to get Amy back in the car on the passengers side.

"Three things. One, damnnn Santiago! Didn't know you had that kind of fire in you. Two, calm yourself down because other cops could show up. We don't need cops arresting cops. At least for this. Any other time would be great - "

"Jake," Amy said, "what's the third thing?"

"Oh, I am extremely turned on by you right now, but I'm obviously not gonna deal with that right now." Amy blushed as Jake continued to speak. "What do you need in there? I can get whatever it is you need, just stay in the damn car." She nodded and began writing down a list and handed it to Jake.

He walked back over to the house and approached Teddy. 

"How's she doing?" Jake said.

"She'll be okay. I think a bubble bath with some candles and some pils -"

"Nevermind. Look, Amy just needed to pick some stuff up from here. She gave me this list, so.."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," Teddy said, moving out of his way. He began gathering all of Amy's things and placing them in the middle of the living room floor before bringing them out to her car.

"I think all that's left is the TV and I'll be out your hair," Jake said grabbing the television from the living room.

"Oh, woah, there buddy. What are you doing there?" Teddy said.

"Grabbing Amy's TV? Pretty sure I said that clearly the first time."

"We bought that together, so it's half mine."

"So, cut the TV in half? I don't think that's how TV's -"

"Just leave the TV and she can buy a new one."

"Why does she have to buy a new one?"

"She has more money. She can afford one."

"Doesn't mean she needs to spend her money. She can spend it on more important things like...a new car or a new place since this place is a dump."

"My house is immaculate. She'd be lucky if she lived here."

"She did, dumbass. Until you CHEATED ON HER." Amy began bouncing her leg, anxious as to why Jake was taking so long. 

"Come on, Jake...where are you?" As if on cue, Jake opened the front door and began sprinting towards the car at full speed, yelling, "START THE CAR, START THE CAR, START THE CAR!" Amy did as she was told and Jake got in the driver's seat and punched the gas, not bothering to put on his seatbelt.

"What the hell, Jake? What happened in there and," she notices his face, "what happened to your eye and your nose?" Jake stayed silent, only breathing heavily. After a few miles, he pulled over and turned to Amy.

"Long story short, I'm buying you a new TV," he said.

"That's too short," Amy said, still looking at his eye that was a shade of purple.

"Okay, well.."

FLASHBACK 

"I didn't cheat on Amy, dude!" Teddy said.

"That's what she told me and I believe her a hell of a lot more that you right now," Jake said. He grabbed the TV and began walking to the front door.

"God she's such a bitch..," Teddy said, under his breath. Jake stopped in his tracks and turned around, facing Teddy.

"What was that?"

"I said. Amy. Is. A. Bitch." Suddenly the television flew from Jake's hands to Teddy's face, causing him to fall backwards.

PRESENT

"And, long story short, I got the crap beaten out of me, so," he purses his lips unsure of how Amy would respond as her mouth was hung agape.

"So..you defended me?" Amy said.

"I guess so. But, to be fair, if anyone called my friend's a bitch, ESPECIALLY women, I'd do the same thing."

"We're friends?" 

"Are we not?"

"No, we are, I guess," Amy said, sinking into her seat. Jake started the car and continued driving.

"Oh, I forgot about the music! I have the perfect song. You're gonna love it, Amy," Jake said, giddy. Even though he was punched and slapped barely 30 minutes ago, a smile couldn't leave his face. "I remember when we broke up the first time, Saying, "This is it, I've had enough..." he started to sing.

Amy began laughing at his behavior as he continued to sing along. 

"You know the song, Santiago, don't deny it! Come on, you've got to sing the chorus with me too!" He began to head bang and Amy followed as they belted out the chorus together:

"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where to go with this story now, so if you have any ideas I'll gratefully take them into consideration. Otherwise, I hope you like it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story :) Please let me know what you think because I'm lowkey self-conscious about fanfic since I've never really written any before.


End file.
